A Narhina school story
by Animeandbooknerd
Summary: This about a new boy orphan goes to this new school Called Konona High School for Ninjas during the school he fell in love this shy girl name Hinata who the richest person at school. There are other pairings too. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I decide to write two stories this ones is about Narhina. I will tried my best. So I give you The first chapter.**

**Hinata pov.**

**'Hello everybody My names is Hinata Hyuga I study at Konona High School for Ninjas, I get bullied everyday after lunch by guys I don't tell my friends because they say the would hurt them so I kept it a secret from everyone'. As I was watching my friend Sakura and Ino talking while walking to school. I was fidgeting my figures to. Ino and Sakura were my best friends since kinder garden. Ino and Sakura turn to me "Hey haven't you heard" Sakura said. I shook my head for a no. "There a new boy coming to the school." Ino said. I nodded. "I wonder he hot as Sasuke" Ino said. "Nobody is hotter than Sasuke" Sakura said. We head for the cafeteria for break feast. We grab our trays and ahead for our table. As I was walking I got tripped by someone and fell on the ground Ino and Sakura set the trays on the table and rushed back to help me up. I stood up and turn around and saw Karin who was smiling. "Opps my bad" Karin said. Sakura was going to hit Karin in the face, but me and Ino were holding by the arms. "She's not worth it Sakura" Ino said. "Yeah" I said and Sakura stopped struggling and puff and walked back to the table. I grab my trayed from the floor and went to table and went back to eating. 'Karin the most popular and most bitches person in the school. She has this super crush on Sasuke and would do anything to be with him' "Hinata you stand up for self and tell Karin to stopped pushing you around." Sakura said. "I k-k-know that Sakura but I don't want too" I said. Sakura and Ino sighed. "Well let's going to class see you at gym Hinata" Sakura said. "Yep" I said. "I see in Gym you too" Ino said. I nodded. I walked out the cafeteria and walked to my locker. I reach my locker and grab my stuff for Science. I walked to my class and enter it and sat in the middle of the back row. It's two people next each other. Friend sat by each other. Nobody sits by me in Science.**

* * *

**I grab my stuff for Science from my pack and Teacher Orochimaru walked in "Hello everybody welcome to Ssscince classsss" Orochimaru said with the long s on the end or began. 'That Orochimaru our Science teacher I scare of him sometimes because he acts like a snake his favorite animal is a snake too weird but whatever' "Who ever you sitting by is your partner for a year" Orochimaru said. I sigh 'At least I by myself' I thought then a boy with a black hoodie and orange pants. "You must be the new student welcome to Science class you sit by Hinata" Orochimaru pointed at Hinata. The boy nodded and walked towards Hinata and took a seat next to her. "H-h-hello I'm H-h-hinata Hyuga" I stuttered. The boy smiled inside the hoodie "Names Naruto Umzaki it's nice to meet you Hinata" Naruto said. "Why are you wearing a hoodie?" Hinata asked. "Umm just because I want to" Naruto said. "Okay class go over chapter 2 section 1 review do tomorrow morning" Orochimaru said. I started to do it and I glance at Naruto who was writing the answered of a problem. The bell rang it was P.E. I grab my stuff and was about to leave but someone grab my hand and turn me around it was Naruto. "Umm can you show me around" Naruto said. "Sure, let me see your schedule" Hinata said. Naruto hand his schedule to me. "Looks like I have all the same classes of you." I said. "Great that makes it easier to find the classes then" Naruto said.**

* * *

**We started to head for gym and I started to hear people whispering. "Whose that guy in the jacket." A student said. "And why he walking with Hinata" Another student said. "Woo look here girls" Karin said. I stared at the ground from the people staring. "Whose the boy in jacket your bodyguard for wimp like you" Karin said while laughing. I looked around to see people staring again and the were. Karin walked up to Naruto "Hello there you should join with us in the popular group of the girls and boys. 'Well their goes friend nobody wants to refuses popularity' I thought. Naruto stayed silent. "Is your bodyguard going to talked or he's going to wuss" Karin said. "Well if you wanted me to talked you should just asked. And answer is no I don't want to be popular" Naruto said. Everyone in the hall looked at Naruto because the thought he going to accept and shake their heads 'What wrong with this kid' Everybody thought except for Karin and me. 'What nobody refuses my popularity question NOBODY DOES' Karin thought she got angry and walked away. 'Why did Naruto refuses to be popular' I thought. "Hey Hinata can you still show me where the gym is" Naruto asked which snapped out my thought and I nodded. We both started to walked to the gym.**

* * *

**I walked inside the gym and saw Sakura and Ino, they saw me and Naruto and looked confuse. "Umm you change there in the boys locker room" I said pointed a boys locker room Naruto nodded and walked over there. As soon Naruto left Sakura and Ino ran at me grab shoulder I grab Ino and Sakura shoulder. "Umm who was that guy you were walking with?" Ino asked. "Umm the new kid" I said. "What's his name? Why does he wear a jacket?" Sakura asked. "His n-n-name is Naruto Uzamki. And I don't know why he wears the jacket" I said fidgeting my fingers while answering the question. "Does he have a girlfriend?" Ino asked. I blushed "I don't know yet" Hinata said and walked to the girl locker room and change to white shorts and purple tank top and walked out gym I saw Naruto wearing his Black jacket still only thing change that he had on orange shorts on. I walked over to him. "H-h-hello" I said. "Whoa you need to worked don't you wimp" Karin said walking over to us. I can tell that Naruto was glaring at her. Karin walked over to Naruto again "My offer is still on" Karin said. "Nuh I good being a wimp" Naruto said smirking at Karin and she got my and stomped away. "Any way back to what I saying." I said. "Do you have a Girlfriend?" I asked "Nope, why?" Naruto said. "Just wondering" I said. "Do you have a boyfriend" Naruto asked. I blushed "N-no I don't" I said. Gym was over finally.**

* * *

**End of chapter 1 please follow, favorite, or review this story. Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody welcome to chapter 2 of Narhina School. I would like to thank you for reading this story or following or review, or favorite so thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I don't own Naruto if I did I would made Naruto answered Hianta question during the Pain fight and the would be together forever

Hinata pov.

I walked to the girl locker room I was changing then I got shoved to the wall. "Hey you wimp stay away from that guy I want him and I don't want you in my way understand" Karin said and I nodded. Karin let go of me and I fell on the ground with a bruise on my right shoulder.'If I do what Karin told me Naruto won't be my friend and won't like me ever again, but if I do help Naruto where the classes are then I get torture by Karin well torture is better than losing a friend' I thought. I walked out the girls locker room. I was in a purple shirt and white pants with black shoes. I saw Naruto and walked over to him he change back to in orange pants. I tapped his shoulder Naruto turn around and smiled. "So what after Gym" Naruto asked. "Math" I said. Naruto nodded "Then let's get going" Naruto said. I nodded and I lead the way to the math class but I went to my locker to get my math book. Me and Naruto were walking to the locker. "What's your favorite color?" Naruto asked. "Purple. What yours?" I said. "Orange" Naruto said. We reached the locker and I grab my math book and we head for Math class.

We enter math class room. I saw Kiba and Shino in the class I took seat next to Kiba and Naruto took sit next to me I smiled a little. "So, whose the guy in the jacket" Kiba whisper. "Naruto Umzaki" I whisper. "Oh why is he were a jacket though?" Kiba asked. I shrugged "I have no idea" I said. Kiba nodded and Iruka walked in the class. "Is everyone here today" Iruka asked. Everybody said yes. Naruto walked up to the teacher for the math book and Iruka give him one and Naruto walked back to his seat and started to do his work for the class. I finish my work done 10 minutes early and Naruto was already done and reading a book so I scoot over to Naruto "H-h-hey N-n-naruto how the book" I asked. Naruto closed his booked. "It's getting good" Naruto said. I nodded. "Next hour is lunch so get ready okay" I said. "Yes Hinata" Naruto said. The bell rang and me and Naruto got up and picked our math books up and set inside our lockers. "Umm Hinata where the bathroom" Naruto asked. "Over there" I said and pointed at the restroom for men. "Thanks Hinata-chan" Naruto said and ran to the bathroom.

As I was waiting for Naruto to come the boys came early and walked over to me. "Hey wimp" One of the boy said. "Hey guys I haven't ate my lunch yet so don't hurt me yet" I said backing away from them. "Aww little girl trying to tell us what to do we want to beat you early today" a second boy said. I tried to run away but one boy grab my arm and yank me back to them. I got shoved to the wall. Then got elbow in the gut. I picked up by one guy and throw to the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to hit the ground but instead I felt someone caught me I looked up and saw Naruto who caught me. Naruto laid me on the ground softly. "I will be right back Hinata" Naruto said. I turn my head to see the group of guys walking towards Naruto.

Naruto pov.

"Hey what right do you think you have to pick on Hinata-chan" I said. "Oh look here we have boys a loud mouth." One boy said. "Shut it I asked you question" I said growling a bit. "Oh what makes want to tell you" Second boy said. "I will make you" I said popping my knuckles and my head. The group of boys laugh at me. "Kid you better just turn around and walked away like nothing happen" Third boy said. "You hurt my friend Hinata-chan like hell I would just walked away like that I going to kick all your asses" I said. "We warned you got get him boys" The group leader said. The first charge at me and threw a punch at me I blocked it kick him to wall. Then two boys charge at me and attack one had a pipe in his hand an the other had a meter stick in his hand. I disharm the person with the pipe and tripped both them with the pipe and the fell on their back. The group leader charge at me and hit me in the shoulder I flipped the group leader over my shoulder and slammed him down the ground. I dust my self off and picked up Hinata and took her to the nurse office. Nurse Tsunda was in the office "Hey grandma can you treat Hinata" I said. "Oh not again" Tsunade said and picked Hinata off my arms and set her on a bed and started to heal her. "What do you mean not again" I asked Tsuande hit herself 'great I said that out loud didn't I' Tsunade thought and she sigh. "She was getting bullied by a group of guys" I said. "Ummm This the first time Hinata came to the nurse because of that" Tsunade said. "So your saying she gets beat up everyday" I said. Tsunda nodded. I punch the making a hole in it "That not right why didn't she tell her friends" I said "Because they would hurt them if the did try to inter fear" Hinata said. "Hinata your awake" I said. "Yep I'm awake" Hinata said. "Does he know" Hinata asked Tsunade and she nodded Hinata sigh. I walked over to her and grab her hand "I swear to procect through out the school year from those jerks" I said. Tsuande smiled and Hinata nodded.

And I give you the end of Chapter 2 of Naruhina School. Can't wait Naruto to take jacket off just waited to find out in the next chapter. So please follow or favorite or review. Bye bye.


End file.
